


i'm smiling for you

by heavnlytea



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Songfic, starco, takes place after Lint Catcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnlytea/pseuds/heavnlytea
Summary: "I'm happy for you. I'm smiling for you. I'd do anything for you, for you."After Marco becomes Star's squire, they talk things out on a walk through Mewni.Title and summary lyrics are from "feelings are fatal" by mxmtoon.





	i'm smiling for you

 

  "Hey, Marco?" The princess popped her head into Marco's bedroom, a small nervous smile tugging at her lips.

  Marco turned to his friend with great enthusiasm. "Yeah, Star?"

  Star nervously drummed her fingertips against the doorframe as she spoke. "You're going to be living here for a while, and you haven't exactly had the opportunity to enjoy Mewni without any major problems looming over our heads so I was thinking..." She took a deep breath and continued. "Do you wanna go for a walk with me? I mean, something pretty casual, and you could get used to Mewni a little better."

  He nodded excitedly. "Y-Yeah! That'd be great."

  Star smiled fondly. "Okay, meet me outside the castle when you're ready."

* * *

 

  It didn't take long for the boy to arrive. As soon as stepped foot outside the castle, a flash of red came sprinting out the doors. 

  "I've never seen you this excited before..." Star observed.

  "I'm just- really happy... you know?"

  "And why is that?" Star wondered with a curious smile as she and Marco began their stroll.

  "I get to be your squire! And- I get to live with you on Mewni! I mean, that _is_  pretty cool, right?"

  "Of course it is! I'm excited too." Star agreed, her voice slightly cracking.

  Marco instantly took notice of his friend's tone and with concern gleaming in his eyes he asked, "Star... is everything okay?"

  Star glanced up at her best friend, earthy brown eyes meeting sky blue. She chuckled nervously, "Oh, well, I just have... a lot on my mind. That's all."

  "And I'm assuming you wanted to talk about it on this walk?"

 Star's mind went blank. "Wh-What?"

  "Oh come on," Marco insisted. "Star, you know I've been to Mewni tons of times. Sure, I may not know it like you do, but I don't need a personal tour of everything." The teenager swallowed the lump in his throat, and continued, however now in a much weaker voice, "And, you know... I'd like to as well."

  "What did you want to talk about?" 

  "You first," Marco insisted with a smirk. 

  "Okay, okay. Fine. First off... I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier." She paused for a moment to rethink the words that had left her mouth. "No wait, no I'm not. I meant them, sure, but they came out a little..."

  "...Overly moody?" Marco filled in. He slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth. "Agh! I mean- sorry! I'm awful..."

  Star blinked. "Actually, yes. That's exactly it. As I was saying, I'm sorry about that. And... if you want to talk about Jackie or...  _anything else_... I'm here to listen." She turned to face Marco, staring him directly in the eyes. "I promise."

  Marco remained silent for quite some time. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk about what happened with Jackie truthfully, though, Star was his best friend. Just hearing Jackie's name made his stomach rise with bad memories of the breakup, perhaps a talk with Star would repair his broken heart.

  "Okay," Marco agreed. "We can talk about that."

  "So... how did it happen?"

  He began, "It started when Jackie made me realize I hadn't been paying attention to her all summer. It was always my cape and I. So, to make it up to her, I took her to the pier."

  Star pressed her lips slightly before asking, "A date?" 

  "Yeah," Marco continued, "It was going really well at first. That is until we hugged and she noticed that I had been hiding the cape under my hoodie the whole time. She realized that I shouldn't have been forcing myself back into my regular Earth lifestyle, and well... we broke up. On good terms at least, I guess. Still kinda hurts though."

  "Oh, I... I understand." Star stated softly. "When Tom and I first broke up... well, I broke up with him but... I felt empty for the week after. It's kinda nice to be back with him again if I'm being honest." 

  "Is it...?" Marco asked in a rather sour tone. He cursed himself for sounding so rude when asking such a question. 

  "Yes, it's... nice."

  Marco swallowed the lump in his throat, took a deep breath, and admitted the first lie of his walk with Star.

  "I'm glad you two got back together as well." Hearing the lies leave his mouth made his heart swell, almost as if he were slowly tearing himself apart bit by bit. If only lies didn't hurt as much as they did now.

  "Really?" Star wondered, almost suspiciously.

  "Yeah. I'm happy for you."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like, feel free to leave me a message on tumblr (heavnlytea.tumblr.com)


End file.
